The present application relates to coolers.
Conventional coolers typically comprise one cooling compartment for holding perishable items in thermal isolation from surrounding conditions. Beverages are usually stored in their own containers along with other items in the cooling compartment. To dispense a beverage, a user typically opens the cooler lid, removes a beverage container and pours the contents of the container. If the beverage container is reusable, the user may replace the container in the cooling compartment. To do so, the user will either keep the cooler lid open throughout the dispensing process, or close and reopen the lid to replace the beverage container. Putting the reusable container beverage container back into the cooling compartment may be difficult and time consuming if other items in the compartment have shifted into the cavity created by the removal of the beverage container. While the lid is open, the contents of the cooling compartment are exposed to the ambient conditions, thereby compromising the thermal isolation function of the cooler.
A cooler marketed by the Igloo Products Corporation of Tulsa, Okla. provides for a beverage dispenser which dispenses a beverage by gravity through a spout which protrudes through an opening near the bottom of the cooler. The low position of the spout, necessitated by the reliance on gravity, makes such an arrangement inconvenient to use and susceptible to dirt contamination. The constant exposure of the spout to the exterior of the cooler further increases the possibility of contamination. Furthermore, the opening in the cooler through which the spout passes may leak water created from ice melting in the cooler compartment if the user has not properly installed the beverage dispenser. Moreover, the beverage dispenser cannot be used outside of the cooler without completely emptying the cooler and installing a separate plug to seal the opening provided in the cooler for the dispenser spout.
The present invention provides a cooler which is adapted for receiving therein a specially adapted beverage dispenser. The dispenser can be operated to dispense a beverage while the dispenser is seated within the cooler. When not in use, the dispenser can be enclosed entirely within the cooler to retain its contents in thermal isolation from the ambient conditions. The beverage dispenser can also readily be removed from the cooler and used independently of the cooler to contain and dispense beverages.
A first exemplary embodiment of a cooler in accordance with the present invention comprises one cooling compartment which is adapted to receive a beverage dispenser and to store other items in thermal isolation from the exterior. In this embodiment, the cooling compartment is accessed via one lid.
A further exemplary embodiment of a cooler in accordance with the present invention comprises two cooling compartments: one compartment for receiving a beverage dispenser and a main compartment for retaining other items. The compartment containing the beverage dispenser can thus be accessed without opening the main compartment and thereby exposing the main compartment to the ambient conditions.
Unlike known coolers, beverages can be dispensed from the beverage container without removing the container from the cooler. This avoids the problem of trying to replace the container into the cooler only to find that other items have shifted into the space previously occupied by the beverage container. As a result, the process of dispensing a drink is accelerated, reducing the amount of time that the cooler lid stays open and thus allowing the cooling compartment to stay cooler longer.
A cooler in accordance with the present invention may also preferably comprise wheels and a pull handle to facilitate transportation of the cooler. An improved cooler liner and cooler lid are also disclosed.